Not Yours, Light
by Orange Burst
Summary: Light berniat melamar L, tapi tentu saja Mello, Matt, dan Near tidak akan  mengizinkan makhluk mesum nan narsis itu mendekati 'kakak' mereka dengan mudah...


Alkisah pada suatu zaman dimana sebuah Jeruk bisa mengetik fic, ada sebuah keluarga bahagia yang kelewat jenius. Yang sulung adalah seorang mantan buruh pabrik choki-choki yang kini beralih menjadi ketua mafia (jauh memang, saya tahu) yang dikenal dengan julukan Mello. Lalu ada Matt, gamer yang fanatic dengan Mc Donald hingga selalu memakai kostum logonya kemana-mana. Yang paling bungsu, seorang albino yang memilih selalu memakai piyama putih untuk menyembunyikan ketombe yang berjatuhan ke pundaknya bernama Near.

Tunggu, kita melupakan seseorang. Seseorang dengan rambut raven acak-acakan, dan hanya duduk dengan posisi 'benar' disaat harus berhadapan dengan WC duduk. Yeah, L. Selain yang paling tua dan yang paling jenius dari keluarga itu, dia juga yang paling polos. Karena itulah ketiga 'adik'nya sangat protektif padanya.

Keempat orang itu hidup satu atap dengan damai, sampai suatu hari…

"Aku ingin melamar L."

* * *

**Not Yours, Light**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut karamel yang berstatus 'tamu' yang dipersilakan masuk dan disuguhi hidangan berhasil membuat Mello tersedak coklat, Matt yang tadinya menekan tombol controller dengan kecepatan cahaya terdiam, dan Near tersedak dadunya sendiri hanya dengan sebuah kalimat. Sayang L tidak ada disana untuk bereaksi, ia sedang keluar untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus.

"…Maaf?" Matt berharap ada yang salah pada pendengarannya, mengingat frekuensi teriakan Mello yang seringkali menjadikannya objek.

Light, begitu nama yang diperkenalkan pemuda itu; menghela nafas. "Aku kesini untuk melamar L," ulangnya.

Sungguh, jika bukan karena keberuntungan, sebuah peluru yang dimuntahkan pistol kesayangan Mello pasti sudah bersarang di kepala Light. Tapi saat itu nasibnya sedang beruntung; entah kenapa pagi tadi Matt ingin sekali makan pisang yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang biasa ia konsumsi, dan membuang kulitnya sembarangan. Tak ayal sang ketua mafia terpeleset saat hendak membidik sasarannya.

Poor, poor Mello… (Light: dari Hongkong! Yang poor itu gue kali!)

Sebelum Mello sempat bangkit, Matt dengan sigap membungkam wajahnya dengan saputangan yang sebelumnya telah diberi klorofom, dan kita tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya; Mello yang kehilangan kesadaran dibopong ke sofa.

"Hampir saja…" lengos Matt. "Mello selalu saja mengulangi kesalahan fatalnya; bertindak sebelum berpikir."

"Kau benar, Matt," timpal Near. "Jika mau membunuhnya kita harus memakai cara yang lebih… menyakitkan dan tersembunyi."

"Tunggu, apa maksud kalian?" Light bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Buaya manapun yang berani mendekati L nii-sama tidak layak kembali sungai; sudah sepantasnya ia berakhir menjadi tas kulit," jawab Near sambil tersenyum sedikit terlalu manis.

"Ide bagus Near, bagaimana kalau dia kita kuliti, lalu disiramkan air lemon dan dibubuhi garam? Baru setelah itu kita bakar hidup-hidup," saran Matt.

Menyadari aura yang tidak beres dari kedua jelmaan setan di hadapannya, Light mengurungkan niatnya dan bergegas menuju pintu, tapi…

"Mau pergi kemana? Kami belum menjamu tamu, mana mungkin membiarkannya pergi?" sahut Matt yang memegang remote yang merupakan kunci digital seluruh pintu di rumah itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Belum sempat Light bereaksi, rantai besi entah darimana telah menjerat tubuhnya. Jebakan yang cukup sederhana, sebenarnya. Dan jika kau bertanya-tanya mengapa ada jebakan seperti itu di rumah mereka, jawabannya karena rumah orang-orang abnormal pastilah abnormal. Ouch, dilempari robot itu menyakitkan, Near.

* * *

"Matt, aku tidak bisa menjangkau rak berisi pisaunya," keluh sang bocah malang dengan pertumbuhan yang terlampau lambat.

Matt memutar bola matanya. "Pakai garpu saja, itu akan lebih menyenangkan."

Dan Near pun mengambil 4 garpu; dua untuknya dan dua untuk Matt.

Dan dengan sepasang garpu di tangan masing-masing kedua lelaki itu pun mendekati Light yang wajahnya sudah berwarna merah kuning hijau, di langit yang biruuu…

Oke, hiraukan saja author dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia yang sedang ngelantur itu.

…dengan wajah pucat pasi, bersiap merobek tiap lapis kulit sang korban (epidermis, dermis, ciamis…) dengan peralatan makan perak yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk mengoyak steak.

"Letakkan peralatan makan perak itu sekarang. Saya suka menggunakannya untuk makan cake."

Dan sebuah teguran dari figur pemuda bungkuk yang muncul di ambang pintu berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa sebelum ia mengalami nasib yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh beberapa tokoh kartun Happy Tree Friends.

"L nii sama…"

"L! Tolong aku! Adik-adikmu gila!"

L memandang lelaki yang tengah terjerat rantai besi dalam posisi berlutut itu, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua 'adik'nya yang menyembuyikan garpu di belakang punggung mereka sambil bersiul-siul gaje.

"Matt, Near, Light kun adalah… temanku. Perlakukan dia dengan baik," kata-kata L bagaikan nyanyian malaikat di telinga Light, dan hujaman jarum bagi Matt dan Near.

Teman…

Teman…

'Teman'…?

Dengan orang seperti 'itu'?

"L, sebenarnya aku jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang dan menjelajahi Zimbabwe demi menemuimu…!" gombal Light yang tampaknya meskipun meraih gelar siswa peringkat satu nasional se-Jepang, telah samasekali melupakan pelajaran geografinya.

"Begitukah, Light kun? Kau pasti lelah; begitu juga dengan saya yang baru saja menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan lelaki transgender hingga terpaksa menginap 3 hari di warung remang-remang. Untuk itu, izinkan saya beristirahat di kamar. Light kun silakan saja bersantai-santai disini," dan L pun langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Light yang mengharapkan kasih sayangnya(?) dengan wajah memelas.

* * *

Kedua kubu dalam posisi seimbang, baik sang pemuda berambut karamel maupun kedua remaja tanggung dilengkapi dengan salah satunya yang akhirnya siuman. Tentunya kedua kubu yang dimaksud disini adalah kedua 'kelompok' yang kini terlibat pertarungan mental dalam diam, bukan kedua pihak petinju yang bersiap di pojok ring sementara seorang gadis seksi melintasi ring sambil memamerkan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'AUTHOR AWESOME SEKALI'.

... Kembali ke fanfic

Light tidak bisa berbicara untuk meminta perlindungan lebih apalagi mengutarakan tujuan utamanya pada L. Karena akses ke kamarnya dijaga ketat oleh ketua organisasi mafia terbesar di Los Angeles, hacker penembus keamanan Pentagon, dan pemecah rekor menara dadu 263 susun (Near: tunggu, kenapa hanya aku saja yang gaje?) yang bermotto, 'Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu waktu istirahat L nii sama bahkan jika dia seorang wanita yang mengaku akan segera melahirkan anak yang diakuinya sebagai anak L nii sama sekalipun'. Tentu saja kemungkinan kejadian itu terjadi adalah nol, tapi itu memang hanya perumpamaan.

Di pihak lain, para 'adik' L tidak bisa menyakiti apalagi membunuh (tentu saja termasuk mengulitinya dengan garpu) Light yang diakui L sebagai 'teman'. Apalagi tadi L mempersilakannya bersantai dan menyuruh mereka untuk memperlakukannya dengan baik. Motto lain tiga bersaudara itu adalah 'Tiap perkataan L nii sama adalah mutlak. Kecuali jika ia menyuruh kita memakan kotoran, maka harus ada yang mengolah makanan organik menjadi berbentuk seperti kotoran barulah kita makan'. Tentu saja tidak mungkin L memerintahkan 'adik'nya melakukan itu, sekali lagi, itu hanya perumpamaan.

"Tapi tetap saja," Mello akhirnya berbicara memecah keheningan, "langkahi dulu mayat kami jika kau ingin menikahi L nii sama."

Near mengangguk menyetujui. Matt mengangguk-angguk mengikuti anjing yang duduk manis di dashboard mobil.

"Dengar, mungkin kalian tidak menyukaiku, tapi bukan hak kalian untuk melarangku menjalin hubungan dengannya! CINTA PASTI MENANG!" kata Light yang dalam hati menghujat author fic ini yang telah membuat karakternya menjadi lebeh.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Mello sambil menaikkan kakinya keatas meja. Maklum, bawaan obsesi sejak kecil; preman Tanah Abang. "Kalian itu sama-sama laki-laki! Homo, sejenis, YAOI! YE-A-O-I!" Mello malah menirukan guru TK yang sedang mengajarkan BE-U-DE-I dibaca budek.

"Jenis kelamin seharusnya tidak mempengaruhi terjalinnya hubungan yang indah! Semua pasti beres asalkan ada cinta! C-I-N-T-A!" balas Light yang hampir saja mau menyanyikan salah satu lagu alay dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara kalau saja tidak kasihan pada author yang harus mengetik lirik lagunya.

"Heh, mana mungkin L nii sama sudi bersamamu!" ejek Mello.

"Kalian tadi sudah dengar sendiri dia mengakuiku sebagai temannya 'kan? Berarti paling tidak dia menerima keberadaanku. Dan kami jelas bukan hanya sekedar 'kenalan' biasa karena L tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut rekan kerjanya sebagai 'teman'," tukas Light pede.

Ketiga orang di seberang meja saling berpandangan.

"Dia benar, Mello," gumam Near. "Tapi, dia orang yang tidak memiliki intelegensi (sangat) tinggi tidak pantas disandingkan dengan L nii sama."

"Hmph…" Light tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan gulungan entah darimana. Dibukanya gulungan itu, memperlihatkan copy-an sertifikat berbagai prestasinya, mulai dari piagam penghargaan siswa nomor satu nasional, murid teladan, juara satu badminton junior, hingga pemenang lomba bayi sehat. Dan masih banyak penghargaan-penghargaan lainnya seperti…

"PEMENANG LOMBA MAKAN COKLAT TERCEPAT 1945(?)-2010?"

"PEMECAH REKOR TERCEPAT MENAMATKAN POKEMON PEARL DALAM WAKTU 6 JAM?"

"ORANG PERTAMA YANG TIDAK SENGAJA MENELAN 4 BUAH KELERENG TAPI TIDAK TEWAS?"

… dan puluhan penghargaan gaje lainnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa diantara kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Light membawa-bawa gulungan berisi copy piagam-piagam macam itu?

Jawabannya mudah; karena ia narsis.

"Tapi L nii sama kan detektif nomor satu di dunia, orang AWESOME macam dia tidak pantas dengan orang ASEM sepertimu!" kata Matt yang entah sejak kapan mencuri kalimat-kalimat khas author yang mencuri kalimat-kalimat khas seorang pemuda albino ganteng dari Jerman yang overdosis percaya diri.

… Ehem.

"Oh ya? Kalian tidak tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa, huh? Khukhukhu…" Ujar Light yang matanya mendadak merah entah karena iritasi ringan tanpa diberi insto atau apa dan tertawa dengan bunyi yang lebih mirip kera sesak nafas sambil mengeluarkan buku hitam dari balik jaketnya.

Dan buku usang itu adalah…

Adalah…

A-daa-laaaah… *missing lyrics mode* *PLAK*

... Sebuah album foto berisikan adegan Light dikejar-kejar kaum hawa maupun setengah hawa.

Mulai dari hasil jepretan teman Light yang iseng mengabadikan momen para wanita menagih hutang padanya, para cewek abg yang berusaha mengambil foto syur Light yang sedang berenang di kali, hingga adegan Light dikejar-kejar para kaum transgender putus asa yang jarang sekali melihat cowok sekseh untuk dijadikan korban pelecehan(?).

Tidak hanya itu, Light juga menunjukkan fbnya yang dipenuhi 864 friend request dari perempuan, bahkan fanpagenya beranggotakan 6782 orang yang kebanyakan fujodanshi. Bahkan Light juga menelepon beberapa anggota kepolisian demi mendapat kesaksian bahwa ia dikenal sebagai anak komandan Soichirou yang baik hati, rajin menabung, dermawan, sopan, lembut, rupawan, tidak sombong serta tidak sumbing.

"Sial… tak kusangka dia eksis juga…" bisik Mello pada dua 'saudara'nya.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa dibiarkan! L nii sama tuh masih polos, masih imut-imut! Mana mungkin cocok sama dia yang pasti langsung mikirin bondage yang cocok buat rated M-an sama L nii sama kalau udah lolos dari kita!" tuding Matt.

Light terhenyak. "Kenapa kau bisa ta… eh, maksudku… enak saja! Begini-begini cintaku tuh murni! Mana mungkin aku berpikiran untuk *PIIIP*, *PIIIP*, apalagi *PIIIP* dengan L!"

"… Tuh kan langsung disebutin semua… Apanya yang cinta murni?" komentar Matt dengan wajah (=A=;) sambil menutup telinga Near. Near kan masih kecil, walaupun dia sudah berusia 18 tahun tetap saja masih belum balig, tingginya saja tidak sampai 160 cm apalagi mimpi basah? Benar-benar bocah malang yang pertumbuhannya terhambat…

Mendadak pintu kamar L terbuka, memperlihatkan sang pemilik kamar yang jika dilihat dari sudur 32 derajat pada sumbu X sin 90 dari sudut pintu, sedikit kecewa.

"Saya sudah mendengar semuanya Light kun. Padahal tadinya saya sedikit berharap pada Light kun. Saya kecewa sekali, ternyata Light kun orang yang mesum seperti itu… Near, siapkan air lemon, garam, dan garpu tadi. Matt, kau kuliti Light. Mello, kau boleh menjadikan tubuh Light kun sebagai sasaran latihan tembak setelah tubuhnya dikuliti, dicelupkan ke air lemon dan dibubuhi garam."

Ketiganya pun menyeringai bagai setan; kecuali Mello yang sayangnya sedang sariawan. Dengan langkah yang pelan namun pasti mendekati mangsa yang hanya bisa menjerit-jerit…

* * *

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN, L! AKU BUKAN ORANG MESUM, SUNGGUH!"

"… Saya malah akan benar-benar menganggap Light kun orang mesum jika terus mengigau seperti itu."

Dan mata sang pemuda karamel itu pun terbuka sepenuhnya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari ranjangnya yang hanya terpisah beberapa meter dari kasur L yang terborgol dengannya. Walau sebenarnya Light tidak keberatan jika mereka berdua tidur diatas tempat tidur yang sama…

"Ohayou, Light kun," ucap sang detektif dengan nada datar. "Mimpi indah, huh?"

Light hanya menggeram pelan. "Yeah, benar-benar mimpi yang indah."

"... Apa Light kun suka anak-anak?"

Light mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya L menanyakan hal seperti itu. "Yah, lumayan. Kenapa?"

"Mulai sekarang mereka akan tinggal di markas, tentu saja bersama Light kun juga. Setidaknya selama kecurigaan saya pada Light kun tidak benar-benar terbukti salah."

L pun membuka pintu,memperlihatkan 3 orang bocah berambut pirang, merah, dan putih yang mengobservasinya dalam diam dari balik pandangan penuh rasa keingin tahuan mereka.

_'Oh, damn...'_

* * *

**End**

* * *

Akhirnya balik lagi ke fandom kampung halaman saya ini~ *ngaku2* *ditendang*

Ini humor bukan ya? Saya gak yakin, maap kalo garing... =_='a

Review nee~?^^ kalo enggak... *nyiapin garpu, air lemon plus garem*


End file.
